


Roman Reigns One Shot's

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot's based off individual requests. Each chapter is a separate request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jumping To Conclusions

[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/50074401-roman-reigns-one-shots)

[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/124487567045/one-shot-masterlist)

\-------------------------------

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You quickly made your way towards Roman's locker room, making sure to get there before his match, but were stopped in your tracks when you saw Summer Rae inside with Roman, her high pitched laugh echoing through the room as one of her hands rested on his chest. Your blood started to boil just from the sight alone and you some how held yourself back long enough to listen in on there conversation.

''Oh yeah? maybe you could teach me sometime'' She suggested, her fake eyelashes batting up at him as she spoke

''Sure. If you really want me to'' Roman replied with a smirk

A million thoughts were racing through your mind at that very moment and you just wanted to run into the locker room and pull out a handful of Summer's cheap hair extensions

''What you looking at?'' Dean's husky voice broke your thought trail and you turned around to look at him, your eyes tearing up slightly ''What's wrong?'' He asked, his expression growing concerned

You pointed towards Roman's locker room and Dean stared into the room, letting out a low sigh as he saw the cause of your upset ''There only talking (Y/N)'' Dean said

''She's got her hands all over him Dean and I've been listening to what they've been saying'' you argued

''And?'' Dean asked

''And......i didn't like what I heard one bit'' you explained

''You're overreacting darling. Roman loves you'' Dean said

With that Summer left the room and walked past you and Dean, throwing a devious smile your way as she passed 

''Oh that bitch is going to get it'' you seethed, not realizing that Roman was also making his way towards you both

''What's up baby girl?'' Roman asked wrapping his arms around your waist

''Get your hand's off me'' you snapped as you stepped away from him and walked away

''What the hell was that all about?'' Roman asked as he looked at his best friend for answers

''I don't know man. She said something about Summer being all over you or some crap.'' Dean replied shrugging his shoulders

Roman ran his fingers through his hair and made his way out to the ring for his match. All he wanted to do was find you and put things right but it had to wait for now.

You had been siting in your locker room for 20 minutes, lost in your own little world when a series of loud knocks caused you to jump. You knew exactly who it was and you didn't want to even look at him right now, let along talk to him.

''Go away Roman!!'' you yelled

''Please just let me explain'' he pleaded

You reluctantly walked over to the door and made sure to wipe the tears from your eyes before opening the door ''What is there to explain?'' you asked sadly

''Can I please come in, I don't want the whole roster knowing our business'' Roman asked

You opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in. He sat himself down on the couch and you shut the door behind him 

''Come and sit down'' Roman asked as he patted the empty space beside him

You did what he asked and you couldn't help but get goosebumps as he took your hand in his and ran one of his fingers over the top of your hand tenderly 

''I don't know what you think your saw or heard baby girl, but I love you and only you. Me and Summer were just talking'' he clarified

''And what were you  _talking_  about exactly?'' you asked refusing to look at him

''She was complimenting me on how fit I looked and I told her that I was trying out a new fitness regime. She was asking me if I'd teach her some of it one day'' Roman explained

''And she needed to touch you why?'' you asked

''(Y/N) look at me'' Roman uttered as he gently placed a finger under your chin and turned your head around to look at him

You looked straight into his eyes and you could see genuine warmth and love reflected in them as he spoke to you ''Nothing happened and nothing ever will happen between me and Summer, or any other woman for that matter. I'm in love with you and I'd never do anything to hurt you'' he declared. 

Roman leant forward and kissed you on the forehead ''Okay?'' he asked before kissing you on the cheek

''Okay'' you responded with a slight smile

''Good'' he whispered as he kissed you on the nose and smiled back at you

''I'm sorry'' you whispered

''Shhh, it's fine'' he murmured, pulling you into him for a hug


	2. Jealousy

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by na3na396:**

\-------------------------------

You and Dolph had been friends for a while and you got on really well, he was a tease and he enjoyed winding you up, but he was harmless with it and you enjoyed each others company.

"You ready for this?" Dolph asked with a smile as you both waited in the Gorilla Position

"Yeah you?" you replied

"This kiss is going to change your life baby doll" Dolph said, laughing

You rolled your eyes at him and shook your head in disbelief "Were you listening to me at all earlier, when i said about the kiss being a closed mouth one?" you replied

Dolph looked at you and sniggered "I got ya" he said. 

You sighed at him disapprovingly as you both made your way to the ring for his match

\------------------------------------------

_"Here is your winner Dolph Ziggler"_

Lilian announced as Dolph pinned his opponent for the three count, you made your way up to the ring apron and entered the ring through the middle rope. Dolph walked up to you and kissed you like planned, but just as you went to pull away from him, he grabbed your waist and pulled you into him. You gasped with shock and he saw this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue into your mouth and kissed you passionately. You were confused and annoyed, but you didn't let it show and simply went along with it so you didn't break kayfabe. 

You both made your way back up the entrance ramp and as soon as you were backstage you confronted him about it.

"What the hell was that?" you snapped at him

"What are you talking about?" Dolph answered, playing dumb

"You know exactly what i'm talking about, we agreed to a closed mouth kiss. THAT was not a closed mouth kiss!!" you replied

Dolph simply shrugged his shoulders and walked off. You huffed and made your way to your locker room, as you walked in you spotted your boyfriend Roman standing by the TV and you immediately made your way over to him. A smile spreading across your face and you threw your arms around him for a hug.

"Would you like to explain to me what  _that_  was all about? Roman said

You pulled away from him and looked up at him confused ''What do you mean?" you asked

"That kiss!! What was THAT?" Roman said in an angry tone of voice

"It was Dolph'' you explained ''We were supposed to-" 

Before you could finish your sentence Roman pushed you against the wall and started to kiss you roughly, his hands caressing your curves as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He was being rougher than he usually was with you, but you kind of liked it.

"I don't like it when other men touch you." Roman whispered in your ear as sucked on your neck.

Roman was jealous and he wanted to remind you who your man was. Roman's hand made its way up underneath your skirt and into your underwear, and he started to lightly rub your pussy with his fingers as you let out a slight moan 

"You're mine baby girl, you belong to me" Roman purred in a low tone, his fingers teasing you. He knew he was getting you more and more worked up by the second. "You want me inside of you?" He asked, teasing you even further

"I need you now Roman please" you confirmed in between breaths

Roman pulled his hand away from you and you pouted, letting out a groan of protest at his lack of touch. He stood in front of you, a wicked smile spreading across his face as he grabbed hold of you by the waist and picked you up and throwing you over his shoulder 

"We better get out of here then" Roman said, carrying you out of the locker room

You both got more than a few strange look's from your co-workers as Roman carried you through the backstage area on his shoulders. He was walking swiftly as he approached his car and he re- positioned you so that your legs were wrapped around his waist, supporting your weight with his hands as you hung onto him, placing your arms around his neck happily. You were as eager to reach the car as he was and you started to grind up against his manhood as he held onto you. Roman let out a deep growl from the sensation and you smiled down at him, whispering filth into his ear as he reached his car. He swiftly unlocked his car and placed you down on your feet, keeping hold of you as he opened the back door, his lips pressing up against yours as he kissed you with enough force to make you stumble slightly, falling back against the cold hard door.

''Get in'' Roman said, pulling back from you

You did what he said and before you knew it your skirt was being pulled down and your underwear was being ripped off. Roman's head disappeared between your legs and he gave your pussy one slow agonizing lick before stopping and looking up at you with another smirk 

''I bet he couldn't make you scream like I can'' he said as he licked his lips, savoring how you tasted on his tongue before aggressively delving his tongue in and out of you, causing you to shout out loudly with pleasure

''Oh fuck Roman'' you moaned clutching onto the fabric you were led on. Your body started to writhe underneath him as he expertly went to work on you and you started to cry out and even more when he brought his thumb up to your clit, rubbing it wildly. 

You started to buck your hips into his face as you reached your peak and your body shuddered underneath him. Roman sat up and removed his clothing as you led there, still tingling from your high, and before you had time to fully recover, Roman was on top of you again, grinding his hips up against yours, his hard cock sticking into your thigh as he sucked on your neck, leaving even more hickey's on your skin. He looked down at you with intensity and you knew from his expression that he wasn't going to hold back at all. His teeth clamped down on your neck again as he pushed into you, letting out a heavy grown as he started to pound into you at a furious pace.

''Who's your man?'' Roman asked as he pounded into you, his hands gripping your hips as he controlled the pace ''I wanna hear you say it (Y/N)'' he said, the power of his thrusts causing your breasts to bounce up and down

''AHH ROMAN'' you yelled giving him what he wanted to hear

''That's right'' Roman said raising his head up to cup one of your breast with his mouth, sucking it as your bodies moved together hard enough to make the car shake

''Roommann ohh fuuck yesss'' you moaned as you started to build towards your second orgasm

Roman had never been this rough with you before during sex, but you'd be lying if you said you weren't loving every moment of it. You soon felt the familiar sensation of your stomach tightening and you knew it wouldn't be long before you reached your high again.

''Oh god baby I'm close'' you panted, clinging onto him tightly

''Shit (Y/N)!!'' Roman groaned as your walls tightened around him and your climax washed over you, bringing Roman right up to his own height as his cock twitched inside of you, filling you up with his seed.

He pulled out of you and fell down beside you on the car seat breathing heavily as you led beside him disheveled 

''Damn!!'' you panted ''I think I'm gonna have to make you jealous more often'' you teased looking over to him with a smile on you face.


	3. Vexation

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous** :

\-------------------------------

You and your boyfriend Dean were very similar in a lot of ways, you were both very head-strong, feisty and stubborn and sometimes you clashed because of it. All you seemed to do lately was argue, half of the time you didn't even know what the arguments were about or how they even got started; and this one was no different.

"So, what's wrong with you this time?" you asked, looking over at Dean. 

You were both sitting in your hotel room and Dean hadn't said a word to you since you arrived an hour earlier

"What?" Dean replied looking up at you

"Well, you haven't spoke to me since we got here" you explained

"Look....just leave me alone" Dean answered

You got up and walked towards him, getting right in his face "Or what?" you asked, smiling at him

"(Y/N) get out my face before i do something i regret!" Dean hissed

"Is that supposed to scare me? You don't frighten me Dean, i can see right through your childish strops." you said mocking him

With a quick motion Dean jumped to his feet and shoved you into a nearby wall. Your head flew back and collided with the wall and you fell onto the floor. Dean stood over you and grabbed your hair, his expression was crazed and his eye's were near enough popping out of there sockets. "You wanna see what i'm capable off huh!?" Dean seethed

He pulled you back up and shoved you back up against the wall with force as he started to squeeze your neck tightly with his hand. You tried to fight back and wriggle out of his grip but he was just too strong 

''Dean......stop......please" you begged, gasping for air

Suddenly a worried expression washed across Dean face and he quickly let go of you. He looked at you in shock as it dawned on him what he had done. 

"(Y/N)....I'm" Dean said, attempting to apologize but you cut him off

"What the hell are you doing? you could have killed me!!" you said as tears started to well up in your eyes

Dean had never been violent with you before and at that very moment you were frightened for your life. Yeah, you might have gone a little far and provoked him, but you had no idea he would react like that. You gathered up your belongings and you made your way out of the hotel room as fast as you could.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked but you didn't answer him and just carried on walking

Dean ran after you and grabbed you by the arm just as you walked out of the door. You froze on the spot and slowly turned your head around to look at him. 

"Get your hand's off me" you said through gritted teeth "You don't get to touch me anymore." you added before leaving the room

\---------------------------------------------------

[The next day]

As you looked at your reflection in your locker room mirror you couldn't help but notice the large red ring that was circling your neck. Dean had left his mark on you and it was very clear for everyone to see. You had planned to hang out with your brother Roman for the day and you knew he would freak out if he saw your neck the way it was, so you pulled a silk scarf out of your luggage back and wrapped it around your neck before leaving

"Hey bro, so what's the plan for today?" you said as you walked into Roman's locker room

Roman looked at you and laughed "What's with the scarf?'' He asked ''It's the middle of Summer!''

You didn't answer him and instead tightened the scarf around your neck so he didn't spot the raw marks from where he was standing 

"Are you alright (Y/N)?" he asked, he knew you better than anyone and he could tell that something was bothering you

"I'm fine" you muttered

"Is it Dean? Have you had a fight?" Roman asked

"Just leave it" you snapped, eager to change the subject

"Fine! if you won't tell me then i'll go and ask Dean." Roman said, turning around to leave the room

Roman and Dean had been pretty much inseparable since meeting in NXT years ago, but you knew that any friendship they shared would be destroyed in seconds if Roman found out what had happened between you and Dean the previous night.

"No Roman stop! I'll show you....but you have to promise me something" you said in a serious tone of voice.

Roman crossed his arms across his chest and looked at you "What?" he asked

"Promise me you won't get mad." you replied

"Mad about what? What's happened?" Roman said

You starred down at the floor as you slowly removed the scarf from around your neck, exposing your bruised skin. 

Roman clenched his jaw and formed a fist with his hand "Who did this?" he asked, getting more angry by the second

"You promised me you wouldn't get mad." you answered

"WHO DID THIS (Y/N)!?" Roman asked again, raising his voice "TELL ME OR I'LL PUNCH MY WAY THROUGH THE WHOLE LOCKER ROOM AREA UNTIL I GET THE RIGHT PERSON" he shouted.

"It was Dean" you said softly

"YOU WHAT?" Roman asked, wanting to make sure he heard you right

"IT WAS DEAN ALRIGHT!!!" you shouted in frustration

"I'll kill him!!" he spat as he charged out of the door

''WAIT ROMAN, LET ME-''

Damn it.

\-------------------------------------------------

Roman kicked open the door to Dean's locker room, he was pissed and in no mood for knocking.

"Bro let me explain, just let me talk to you for a second." Dean pleaded, backing off from Roman as he saw him charge towards him

He knew what Roman was there for, it was obvious. He only ever got like this when his sister was involved 

"YOU'RE NO BROTHER OF MINE" Roman replied as he carried on walking towards him

"LISTEN TO ME!!" Dean shouted but before he could say anything else Roman tackled him to the ground. 

Roman keeled over Dean and grabbed hold of his hair, before starting to punch him repeatedly in the face.

\-------------------------------------------------  

You decided to follow Roman, you knew what he was capable of when he was angry and you didn't want him doing something stupid. As you made your way to Dean's locker room you noticed the door was wide open and you could hear Roman shouting. You slowly walked into the room and spotted Roman hovering over Dean, punching the hell out of him. You ran up to him and grabbed hold of his arm

"STOP IT!!" you shouted, noticing Dean laying still, beaten and bloodied on the floor

"STAY OUT OF THIS (Y/N)" Roman said, pulling his arm free from you

"HE'S HAD ENOUGH, LOOK AT HIM! STOP" you screamed in desperation

Roman looked down at Dean and stopped what he was doing, standing up slowly "Why are you defending him?" He asked

"I'm not, i'm just trying to stop you from getting fired" you replied ''Plus it wasn't all his fault it was mine too''

Dean heard your voice and began to move, attempting to stand up "(Y/N)?" he asked groggily

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AMBROSE" Roman snapped back at him, lifting his arm up 

"Come on Ro, let's go" you said as you linked arms with him and pulled him towards the door. 

As you walked off you could still hear Dean saying your name but you ignored him.


	4. Sucker Punch

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

[Monday Night Raw]

You and Roman were guest's on Miz TV tonight and you could cut the tension with a knife as you stood beside him in the gorilla position, you hadn't really spoken to him properly since he suggested you 'take a break' from your relationship a few weeks ago, and to make matters worse, you and Roman had to still act like a couple on-screen. Roman was pacing back and forth the whole time and you tried your best to stay calm as you got your que to leave and you both made your way through the curtain and onto the entrance ramp. The crowd went wild when they saw you both and you did your best to get into character as you approached the ring, linking arms with Roman as you walked. Miz jumped up out of his seat once Roman entered the ring and walked over to the ring ropes, sitting on them for you as you maneuvered yourself over the second rope.

''Thanks'' you mumbled, smiling at Miz as you walked over to sit on the chair next to Roman

Miz sat down in his chair and looked over his sunglasses at you, much to Roman's annoyance 

''Here they are Ladies and Gentleman, the golden couple of WWE'' Miz said gesturing between you. 

You pursed your lips uncomfortably and looked over at Roman who looked like he was already more than a little annoyed with Miz 

''So (Y/N) How's things with you and Roman?'' Miz asked

He had a smirk on his face that suggested he was up to something and you took a moment to consider your response as you brought the microphone up to your mouth to answer him, but before you could say anything Miz cut you off. 

''Because I hear there's trouble in paradise'' he added in a cocky tone ''It's a shame it really is, a beautiful woman like yourself going to waste like that'' he continued in a self-satisfied manner

''Well, then you heard wrong'' you managed before Miz interrupted you yet again

''Um I believe that you're not really telling whole truth (Y/N).....but that's okay because I heard; from good authority i might add, that you and Roman have in fact split up'' Miz said leaning back in his chair smugly

''I don't see how that's really any of your business Miz'' You replied ''I mean, what even gives you the right to stick your nose into other people's business?'' you asked, causing the crowd to cheer at your comments.

''Oh (Y/N) this is Miz TV, tough questions come with the territory sweetie'' Miz said, mocking you

''Hey!! watch your mouth'' Roman warned, starring at Miz with intent to harm. 

It was the first time Roman had said anything to Miz since you both got in the ring and you could tell from his body language that he was not in the mood for any of Miz's bullshit.

''Oh!! I think he still love you (Y/N)'' Miz mocked, smiling at Roman ''Soooo are you two still in love or what?'' he pushed, causing the crowd to erupt with a chorus of ''YES'' chants

You looked over at Roman as the arena filled with cries of encouragement, seeing him lock eyes with you and look at you in a way that he hadn't for weeks, a genuine twinkle in his eye as a soft grin spread across his face. 

''Look (Y/N) you don't have to answer right now, I know you'er in a tough situation at the moment, what with a jealous boyfriend and exploring your opportunities here in WWE'' Miz said, interrupting the special moment you and Roman were sharing ''But that is between you and him. I mean I don't personally know what you see in him......real men don't have hair that long'' he said pointing to Roman's hair. ''And real men don't have to wrestle in bullet proof vests........but that's just my opinion'' he added, shrugging his shoulders.

Roman was now visually irritated and he was clenching his jaw with anger as he turned his attention to Miz, he was sitting only a few inches away from him and you watched as he formed a fist with his right hand.

''Wait a second Miz'' you said, jumping to Roman's defence

''You know (Y/N).....a woman like you need's a real man in their life'' Miz said cutting you off yet again, lowering his sunglasses onto the arch of his nose ''You need an A-Lister like The Miz'' he said gesturing at himself

Before you could say anything to him, Roman swung for him, punching him square in the jaw and knocking him straight out of his chair. Miz fell flat on his back and the crowd roared with cheers again as Miz rolled out of the ring. You looked at Roman and he raised and eyebrow at you, causing you laugh out loud.

''Hey Miz'' Roman said, still remaining seated in his chair ''A guy in a vest, with great hair and a pretty good smile just put you on your ass'' he said, provoking Miz to stumble to his feet and stand up on the ring apron.

He was holding onto the side of his jaw and was leaning on the top rope slightly. Roman stood up from his chair and took a few steps towards Miz, causing him to quickly retreat up the entrance ramp, walking backwards as he maintained eye contact with Roman. The crowd started to chant Roman's name and you looked at him, smiling brightly, you had missed him so much over the past couple of weeks and being around him like this was only making you want him even more.

''Let's get out of here'' Roman said walking over to you, extending his hand out to you to help you up. You smiled at him and got up out of your chair, Roman grabbed hold of your hand as you walked back up the entrance ramp linking his fingers with yours. Once you had stepped through the curtain you pulled away from him, knowing that everything would go back to normal from now on.

''(Y/N) wait a second'' Roman said, stopping you in your tracks. You turned around to look at him, smiling softly

''What's up?'' you asked

Roman closed the gap between you and took hold of your hand again, making you tingle from his touch. You shut your eyes for a moment as he stroked your knuckles with his fingers and without any warning Roman lips pressed against yours, kissing you softly. You kissed him back without a second thought and you wrapped your arms around his waist as your tongues moved rhythmically together. Subsequently ending your 'break'


	5. Caught In The Act

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You sat on your bed and sighed as you looked around your bedroom, there was someone missing, and that someone was your boyfriend Roman. He had been on the road for 3 months straight now and you hated being away from him. You missed him the most at night, the bed felt so big and empty without him there by your side and you missed the way he would wrap his arms around you as you slept. You had been texting and FaceTiming each other every day, but it only made you miss him more. You missed the way he touched you, the way he smelt and at this very moment you really missed being intimate with him. 

As you led down on your bed and starred at a photo of him on the bedside table you couldn't help but get sexually frustrated as you thought of all the things you'd do to him when he finally got home, but he wasn't due back for another week so you decided to take matters into your own hands. You pulled your tank top up with your left hand, exposing your breasts, and began to tease your nipples between your fingers, as your right hand slowly made it's way down to your pajama shorts, wriggling out of them as you slipped a hand underneath your underwear. You began to massage your clit, before popping a finger inside yourself as you attempted to relief some of the need that was now building up inside of you. You arched your back and closed your eyes as you added another finger, quickened your pace and tried to visualize Roman being there with you. As you started to moan Roman's name in pleasure, you heard the bedroom door open and your eyes shot open in shock to see Roman standing in the doorway. He had come home early to surprise you and had walked in on you pleasuring yourself. You quickly stopped what you were doing and attempted to cover yourself up a little with the bed sheets as you felt your cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Couldn't wait for me huh?" he asked with a smile on his face as he shut the door behind him

"I...I...um" you said, trying to explain yourself

"Don't worry baby girl, I've got this" he said as he removed his clothing and pulled the bed sheets back off you

He quickly removed his clothes and positioned himself over you, removing your underwear before sliding his cock into you 

"Shit Roman" you yelled, throwing your head back in pleasure as he moved in and out of you. 

You wrapped your legs around him and tugged on his hair as his thrusts became harder and faster and you both moaned loudly as you grew closer to your climax. You both came together and Roman collapsed by your side, breathing heavily.

"I really missed you babe" you whispered too him, turning around to face him

"I really missed you too baby girl" he replied as he pulled you in closer to him.


	6. Confession

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You had been friends with Roman since you were a kids, but it had been hard to keep in touch with him since his WWE career took off. You hadn't seen him in two years and the last time you had spoke to him he had told you that he had got divorced. You had recently broken up with your boyfriend so you could relate, and you were keen to take your mind off it so you reached out to him about meeting up. He agreed and invited you backstage for a Raw show. 

That was months ago, and you had got on well with Roman's work colleagues and had developed friendships with Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, so when he invited you backstage again, you couldn't wait. You were excited to see everyone again.

\-------------------------------------------------

As you made your way into the arena, you scanned every door for Roman's name. Once you finally found the right door you knocked a couple of times and waited eagerly for the door to open. 

Roman's face lit up as he opened the door and saw you standing in front of him

"Hey baby girl" he said with a soft smile on his face "Come on in" he said, stepping to one side 

You walked in and waited for him to shut the door before hugging him, his muscled arms holding you tightly "I missed you Ro" you said as you rested your head on his chest

Before you could catch up, there was a knock at the door and Roman reluctantly pulled away from you to answer it. 

"Hey bro, is (Y/N) here yet?''

You instantly recognized the husky voice of Dean and you smiled. Roman had told him and Seth that you were coming and they had come to see you. Dean and Seth walked through the door and Roman walked over to sit on a nearby bench 

''Hey Doll i heard you'd be here" Dean said walking over to you

"Hey" you responded as you hugged him

"(Y/N) how have you been!!" Seth said as he rushed over to you

"I've been good thanks" you responded as he wrapped his arms around you

Roman was watching the three of you from the other side of the room and you could tell he was deep in thought. He had loved you for years but he had never said anything and after a few minutes he stood up and walked over to you, placing his hand on your back lightly as you looked up at him with a smile

"(Y/N) can i talk to you for moment, in private?'' He asked

''Yeah of course" you replied

"We'll leave you guys too it then" Dean said as he left the room with Seth

"Okay, I'll catch up with you guys later" you said as they both walked out

You both made your way back to the bench and sat down "What's up Ro?" you asked

"Can i tell you something?" He asked nervously

"You can tell me anything Ro, you know that" you replied with a smile on your face

"Umm....okay, i'm not really sure how to say this." he said, stumbling on his words as he looked at the floor

You had never seen Roman this nervous before and you started to get a little worried about what he was going to say 

"Roman you're frightening me, what is it?" you asked as you started to rub his back

He grabbed hold of your free hand and took a deep breath to compose himself "I like you (Y/N)....i like you a lot! I've liked you for years, but i never told you. Years went by and then you started dating (Y/E/B/N) so i tried to move on and i got married, but i wasn't happy and she noticed....."

"Roman Stop!" you said, interrupting hi. 

You threaded your fingers through his and attempted to catch his gaze "I've liked you for a long time too" you said softly. 

Relief spread across Roman's face and he looked up at you "But i was afraid to tell you in case it ruined our friendship." you confessed

Roman looked deep into your eyes and stroked the side of your face "Well.....we'll never know unless we try." he said with a sparkle in his eyes

"You're right" you said

"Really?" he asked timidly

"Yes really" you replied

Roman wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into him, you straddled him and wrapped your legs around him. He connected his lips with yours and kissed you with all the passion he had been holding inside for years. You rested your arms around his neck and started to grind yourself up against his manhood. 

He grabbed your ass and squeezed it as he kissed up your neck "(Y/N) I've wanted you for so long" he purred into your ear

"Take me then" you whispered back at him

He tore your clothes off and reached his hand down to the apex between your legs. He began to rub you with his fingers and you moaned softly in his ear. You tugged at his pants and he quickly removed them, you took hold of his fully erect cock and slowly lowered yourself onto it. He groaned in response and caressed your back as you started to bounce up and down on top of him. Your lips met and you moaned into his mouth as he thrust in and out of you, he grabbed hold of your hips and held you still as he moved quicker and harder as you did your best to suppress your moans.

As your bodies joined together you felt all your worries melt away. 


	7. Encounter

\-------------------------------

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

[Monday Night Raw]

You had a couple of hours to kill before Raw started and you were walking around backstage looking for something to do, as you passed Roman's locker room you noticed the door was slightly ajar. You and Roman weren't exactly the best of friends but you got on well enough for you both to have a conversation, so you figured you'd hang out with him for a while.

"Roman?" you said pushing the door open a little further as you spoke 

When you didn't get any response you poked your head around the door to see that the room was totally empty. You saw a item of clothing on a chair just inside the door and as you moved closer to it, you saw it was Roman's Shield vest

You'd always wanted to try it on but, you knew that he would never let you if you asked him.  _Roman wasn't there, no one else was around, it was now or never_ you thought as youquickly removed your shirt and picked up the vest, your hand buckled slightly from the weight off it as you picked it up and you eagerly pulled it over your head, popping the buckles together one by one as you did it up. Your hand's grazed over the firm fabric of the vest as you admired yourself in the mirror, twisting your body around to get a better view of the back, not realizing that you were no longer alone. You heard someone clear there throat behind you and your body jerked out of shock as you turned your head around to see Roman standing in the doorway, starring at you with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh. I'm sorry Roman, i was just trying it on. I can take it off if you want" you said, desperately starting to tug at the straps that were covering the zip on the vest

"No" Roman said, closing the door before walking forward quickly and grabbing hold of your hand "Slower" he said 

You slowly unfastened the vest and lifted it over your head "Here....i'm sorry. I just wanted to try in on" you said, handing him the vest

The bare skin of your shoulders and stomach was now on full display and you felt completely exposed as you stood in front of him in just your bra.

"My god" Roman groaned, liking what he saw in front of him. 

He took the vest out of your hand and walked behind you, throwing it down onto a nearby bench. You jumped at the noise the vest made as it hit the cold metal and you wanted to move but you were practically frozen to the spot. Without any warning Roman's chest was pressed up against your back as he wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his head against your neck. Your body started to relax when you realized you were in no danger, and you couldn't help but close your eyes as the warmth from his body engulfed you.

"I want you (Y/N)" Roman mumbled, his hands caressing your hips as he spoke. 

You had no idea what had come over him, but you weren't about to deny him either. You could feel him getting hard as he stood behind you and before you knew it you were being pushed up against the wall. His lips connecting with yours in a bruising and passionate kiss. You started to moan into his mouth as you kissed him back, yours tongue wrestling as you relaxed into his embrace. The chemistry between you was electrifying as he took you right there and then, against the wall of his locker room.


	8. Second Chance

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You didn't know what to do as you stood there frozen to the spot, the world around you seizing to exist as you caught Roman in bed with another woman. He spotted you and jumped off the bed, rushing towards you as his lover quickly scrambled to get dressed. His words were falling on deaf ears, you were no longer about to hear him as your body went into shock, your brain unable to process his words as you some how found the strength to turn around and move one foot in front of the other, rushing back out of the room. Determined to leave the house and get to your car as Roman ran after you, begging you to stop. He banged on the window desperately but you didn't even look at him, you couldn't. You started the car and put your foot down, your hands gripping hold of the steering wheel tightly as you attempted to fight back the tears that were now welling up in your eyes. You drove for about 15 minutes before pulling into a lay-by, your hands shaking as you retrieved your phone from your handbag, scanning through your contact list until your saw Dean's name.

''Hello?''

''Dean it's (Y/N) could I please stay with you for a bit, I can't be around Roman right now'' you mumbled

''Off course you can. Wait, what's happened?'' Dean asked 

''I'll tell you when I get there. I'm on my way now'' you said before hanging up the phone and restarting the car. 

As your car approached Dean's house you could see him stood on the doorstep, waiting for you

''(Y/N) what's happened!?'' Dean asked, rushing over to you once he saw the state you were in

''Roman......he, i came home and he.....he was in bed with another woman'' you said, your voice shaking with every word

''Oh (Y/N) I'm so sorry'' he replied as he threw his arms around you ''You can stay with me for how ever long you need to okay?'' 

You couldn't hold back your tears anymore and you began to sob into his chest 

''Shhh don't cry darling I'm here'' Dean soothed ''Why don't we go inside and get you cleaned up huh?'' he suggested

You nodded your head and he lead you inside, sitting down beside you on the couch as he handed you a box of tissues. He wrapped his arm around you and you leant into him as you continued to sob. It was only when you stopped crying that he finally said something 

''Did you bring anything with you, a change of clothes or anything like that?''

''No I just ran got out of there.....i wasn't even thinking, I just needed to get away from him'' you explained

''That's alright. You can borrow some of my clothes'' Dean said with a smile

''Thanks Dean'' you replied

''No problem darling. Now what do you say to some popcorn, pizza and a movie. I could even invite Seth over, make it like a sleep over?'' he asked

''I'd like that'' you said lifting your head up from his chest to look at him

''Cool. Look why don't you go and take a shower, I'll find you some clothes for you to wear and by the time your done everything will be ready'' He suggested

''Okay'' you said with a slight smile as you got up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom

While you were in the bathroom Dean laid out some clothes for you to wear in the his spare bedroom and after about 20 minutes you get out of the shower and got changed, listening carefully as you heard Dean speaking to someone on the phone, not thinking much of it as you guessed it was Seth. By the time you got dressed and made your way back into the lounge, Seth was already there and he immediately stood up and made his way over to you, his arms stretched out by his side as he wrapped his strong arms around you.

''I heard what happened. I'm so sorry sweetheart'' he whispers, kissing you on the cheek ''You know you can stay at my house as well, if you need to'' he said

''Thanks'' you replied

''I brought some ice cream!!'' he exclaimed ''Your favorite''

''And I ordered Hawaiian for you cos I know that's your favorite pizza topping'' Dean added with a smile

''Thanks guys you're the best'' you replied

All three of you sat down on the couch and select a movie while you waited for the pizza to arrive, Dean sat one side of you and Seth sat the other side. As you sat there you couldn't help but think about Roman and that woman he was with,  _how long it had been going on for? why did he do it? what it was about her that attracted him so much?_. You thought back the last couple of weeks, raking your brain to try and think if there was something you said or did to make him cheat.

''You alright?'' 

Seth's question broke your thought train and you looked at him, shaking your head ''I'm so fucking dumb, why couldn't I see it coming'' 

''You're not dumb, don't talk about yourself like that'' Seth argued

''What did I do to deserve this? I've never done anything but love him'' you said, tears starting to form in your eyes again

''(Y/N) you can't blame yourself for this. None of this is your fault' Dean replied

''Maybe it isn't, but at the moment it sure feels like it it'' you replied with a sigh. 

You spent the next couple of hours watching a film and picking at some of the food before falling asleep on Seth's shoulder while holding Dean's hand

''How could he do something like this to her bro?'' Dean whispered ''He doesn't know how lucky he is to have someone like her'' 

''I don't know man. He must be mad'' Seth replied, shaking his head

\----------------------------------------------------

[A few days later]

You stayed with Dean for another few nights and then decided to go back to your house for some clothes and toiletries. Seth offered to come with you and had insisted on you coming to stay with him afterwards, and to be honest you were glad of the moral support. You took your car and Seth drove as you starred out of the window, lost in your own thoughts as you traveled towards the house you once shared with Roman. You weren't even sure about how you were gonna handle seeing him again, you loved him but he had broke your heart. You knew his schedule and you knew he would be home but you were determined to stand your ground and not let him get to you, you planned on just going inside and getting your stuff without even talking to him.

''Are you sure about this?'' Seth's question as he pulled up outside the house

''Not really'' You replied ''But I need my clothes'' 

''I'll be there with you every step of the way okay?'' Seth said with a smile. 

You nodded your head and got out of the car, grabbing hold of Seth's hand as you unlocked the door, your heart beating out of your chest as you pushed the door open and saw Roman right in front of you in the kitchen. Seth squeezed your hand for support and you dragged your eyes away from him, rushing upstairs to start packing.

''(Y/N)!?'' Roman questioned as he saw you run past him ''I've been trying to call and text you. Where have you been for the last couple of days?'' Roman was trying to get your attention, running after you but Seth stopped him

''Don't Ro. She doesn't want to talk to you right now''

''And what the hell has this got to do with you!?'' Roman shouted, loud enough for you to hear him clearly from your bedroom

Just being in there reminded you of  _that_  night, the bed in front of you was where it all happened and everything you felt that night started to come flooding back to you as you quickly grabbed everything you needed, double checking that you had everything before making your way back downstairs.

''Look man. She's my friend and I'm just trying to look out for her'' 

Roman and Seth were still arguing as you came back downstairs and Seth rushed over to you, taking the suitcase out of your hand.

''Please just let me talk to you baby girl. Just give me two minutes'' Roman pleaded as he looked over at you. 

You looked over at him, his eyes pleading and desperate as he waited for your response

''Do you want me to leave you alone?'' Seth questioned. 

You nodded your head and Seth took your suitcase to the car, leaving you and Roman alone to talk

''I'm listening'' you said, crossing your arms across your chest, avoiding eye contact with him

''Look (Y/N) I don't expect you to forgive me, but all I want is for you to give me a another chance. A chance to prove to you how much I love you'' Roman said

''Then you've got a lot of work to do, because I can't even stand to look at you right now'' you replied

''I know. And I'm so sorry. If I could take it all back I would, I'll never stop loving you'' He said sadly

''I can't promise you anything right now Roman, i'm still to hurt. I think we just need to spend some time apart'' you said as you stepped out of the door and started walking towards the car

\-----------------------------------------------

You and Seth hadn't spoke at all during the car journey to his house, but he reached his left hand out to you, taking hold of your hand as you starred out the window. You'd be lying to yourself if you said that you didn't want to get back with Roman, but all the trust you had for him had been shattered and it was going to take a while for you to get over that. Over the next couple of days both Seth and Dean did everything they could to cheer you up and once Roman had found out where you were he started to send fresh flowers to you every couple of days, as well as your favorite chocolates with a card attached. Each card containing a note with him declaring his love for you. He was making it increasingly difficult for you to stay mad at him and when Seth and Dean started to hit on you, you suddenly realized that Roman was the only man you ever wanted. You thanked Dean and Seth for everything they had done and you went back home.

''(Y/N)!!'' Roman looked shocked to see you standing in the doorway, but he also looked pleased; relieved even

''Hey'' you said, finally being able to look at him

''Come in baby this is your house too'' Roman said as he ushered you inside

''Before you say anything I want you to listen really carefully to what I'm about to say'' you said as you placed your suitcase down on the floor. 

Roman nodded his head and you continued to speak ''I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I've realized that despite all my best efforts, I still love you. There is no other man for me and I still want to be with you; so i am willing to give you another chance''

Roman smiled widely and he rushed over to you, throwing his arms around, covering your face with kisses ''Oh my god baby thank you so much....''

''BUT'' you said cutting him off ''If you  _ever_  cheat on me again. We're over for good'' you warned

''It'll never happen again, I promise. I've been so damn lost without you (Y/N) and I never want to be without you again'' Roman replied as he held you close to him

 


	9. Hate That I Love You

**——————————————————————————————–**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

——————————————————————————————–

You hated how he could make your stomach flip just from a wink of his eye, how he could make you blush from just one comment and how he could make you feel so nervous and self-conscious from just looking at you. He had an effect on you like nothing you had ever experienced before, and you hated him for it. He could insult you one minute and make you forget all about it the next, just from a single smile. From the outside it seemed like you and Roman hated each other, you would throw insults at each other, have full blown arguments about nothing and avoid each other whenever you could but you didn't hate him, you hated how he made you feel.

You were in Seth's locker room, discussing idea's with him about how he can change up his ring gear when Roman walked in. 

As soon as he saw you he rolled his eyes at you, huffing loudly ''Haven't you got any other friends (Y/N)?'' he asked as took a seat on one of the benches

You chose to ignore him and carried on talking to Seth, scribbling down color ideas and measurements on your notepad

''So are you ignoring me now or something?'' Roman asked

You rolled your eyes at him and Seth looked up at you, giving you a sympathetic look as he continued to talk to you about his ring gear.

''Snooty bitch'' Roman mumbled, thinking that you didn't hear him

''EXCUSE ME!?'' you yelled, turning around to look at him

''You're a snooty bitch'' Roman repeated

''Oh come on Roman'' Seth interrupted

''Shut up Seth'' Roman snapped

''NO YOU SHUT UP!!'' you shouted walking towards him and getting into his face ''I don't know what your problem is with me but I'm not going to stand here and let you talk to me  _or_  Seth like that. You are a rude, arrogant piece of crap and if you talk to me like that again I won't hesitate to slap the taste right out of your mouth!!'' you seethed, starring at him directly in the eyes

''Oh yeah?'' Roman questioned, standing to his feet

''Yeah'' you replied ''Maybe if you spent more time preparing for your matches instead of making my life a living hell, you'd be champion by now'' you seethed

''Really?'' Roman replied ''That's rich coming from someone who got where she is by sleeping with the right people!!''

It was at that moment that something inside you snapped and you slapped him across the face hard, the sound of your hand connecting with his cheek echoing across the room. ''Do me a favor'' you growled ''From now on, stay the fuck away from me!'' 

You left the room and decided to head towards the parking lot, you needed some air and you needed to get as far away from Roman as possible. He always managed to get you all worked up in one way or another and it seemed like whenever you would talk to him, you either ended up wanting to kill him or kiss him. You were just about to step outside when you felt a pair of strong arms pick you up and carry you towards an empty room. 

You instantly recognized Roman's sleeve tattoo and started to kick and scream ''GET OFF ME!! LET ME GO YOU'' you shouted as you tried to wiggle out of his hold. 

He did just that as he carried you into an empty room, placing you down on the floor before shutting the door behind him, spinning you around by the waist so that you were standing face to face with him.

''Why can't you just leave me alone?'' you asked as you tried to leave the room, only to have him grab hold of your wrist and pull you back

Roman's eyes devoured you from head to toe and even though you didn't want to admit it, your stomach fluttered at his actions ''What the hell are you looking at?'' you asked

''Well let's see shall we'' he replied, moving closer to you and running his finger over your shoulder blade ''You're wearing so much fake tan that i can practically scrape it off with my finger'' he stated as his hands made there way up to your hair, lightly lifting up a few strands and tucking it behind your eyes ''And your hair looks like something that belongs on a scare crow''

His touch was gentle and caring but his words were on the verge of insulting. You weren't exactly sure what he was trying to do to you but what you  _did_  know was that your body was reacting to his touch. 

''Oh? and you're perfect are you?'' you replied even though you already knew the answer to your own question. He was perfect in your eyes and you couldn't find one thing wrong with him to even tease him about

''You're body certainly seems to think so'' he replied. 

He was right, you're body was acting on its own accord and you could do absolutely nothing to stop it, your skin was blazing from his touch and the closer he got to you the more you trembled. He knew exactly what effect he was having on you and he was enjoying the fact that you were trying to fight against it. Pushing your self control to the limit as he pushed his body flush against yours, his hands slowly trailing up underneath your dress as you tried your hardest not to moan, biting your bottom lip as you shut your eyes tightly.

''I fucking hate you'' you whispered as his hand ascended, getting closer and closer to your core

''Sure you do baby girl'' he replied, his lips brushing up against your own as he reached his desired destination and started to rub you through the material of your panties, causing a moan to involuntary leave your lips. 

He took this as an opportunity to start to kiss you, his tongue exploring your mouth as he continued to tease you with his fingers

''If you hate me so much why did you just let me kiss you?'' Roman questioned as he pulled away from you

''Well if you hate me so much, why did you just kiss me?'' you countered

''I don't hate you'' Roman said as he lifted you up, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist ''I just hate that I love you'' he added before his lips crashed onto yours again, the kiss passionate and lustful as you kissed him back, your hands grabbing hold of the back of his neck, pulling him in closer to you as you started to grind up against him.

''I hate that I love you too.......you asshole'' you replied with a giggle as you broke off the kiss and started to pant heavily

''Shut your mouth and kiss me'' he replied, pulling you back towards him with a smile as you continued to explore each others mouths, and bodies backstage.


	10. Physical Distraction

**——————————————————————————————–**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

——————————————————————————————–

''You know what Aaliyah. Sometimes it seems like you care more about this damn wedding than you do about me!!'' Roman spat as he quickly began to get angry

''What! That is ridiculous, off course I don't'' you replied, shouting just as loud as he was as you defended yourself

''All you talk about is the wedding, you never ask me how my day was or how I'm feeling. I might as well be invisible'' Roman argued

There was something about Roman when he was angry that really turned you on, and you tried your best to hide your growing arousal from him as your eyes fixed on his features, the veins in his neck sticking out as he shouted making you bite down on your bottom lip as he clenched his fists, causing his arms to tense and the muscles to become more prominent.

''Are you even listening to me?'' You starred for a little longer than you should have and Roman noticed, his eyes narrowing at you as he waited for an answer

''Uh huh'' you replied as you tried your best not to smile, thoughts of what he could do to you with that body of his flashing through your head. 

He had never been this worked up before and there was something different showing in his usually sweet brown eyes, they were a shade darker and a hint of danger radiated from them 

''I'm mean it Aaliyah. I'm serious!!'' Roman warned as you allowed the smile you were holding back to appear on your face

''I know you are baby'' was all you could manage as you admired his abs through his vest top, his muscles prominent through the fabric as he walked towards you

''Oh that's it now baby girl.......now I'm gonna have to punish you''' he husked

''Well I have been a bad girl'' you agreed

''Yes you have'' he confirmed, shoving you up against the wall, his hands grabbing hold of your wrists, pinning them up above your head

''If you move your hands I'll stop, understand?'' he asked firmly. 

You nodded in response and he started to suck and peck on your neck, no doubt leaving bruises along the way as he found your sweet spot, causing you to moan his name softly.

''That's daddy to you'' he whispered, his voice laced with desire as he started to slowly remove your clothing

His lips gently kissing every new piece of skin that was exposed to him until he reached your jeans, unbuttoning them slowly and gazing into your eyes for a moment as he pulled down the zip and roughly pulled them down, throwing them over his shoulder as his finger started to stroke you through the fabric of your panties 

''Hmmm what do we have here huh? Look's like my baby girl is wet already'' he growled as his fingers hooked into the elastic of your panties, pulling them down and exposing your glistening pussy to him as he knelt backwards, making sure to keep you waiting for a few seconds before slowly licking your slit, his tongue pressed flat against you as his teeth grazed over you gentl.y

''Roman please'' you gasped

''Who?'' he replied, pulling away from you

''Please fuck me Daddy . I need you so bad please'' you begged

A smirk played on his face and without any warning he thrust two fingers into you, his tongue and mouth continuing to pleasure you as his fingers moved in and out of you at a rapid pace. You started to buck your hips up against his face and you were finding it difficult not to grab hold of his hair as he worked you towards your peak, his fingers curling inside you, as you unknowingly let your arms drop down, attaching them to his long black mane of hair as he seized all contact with you, causing a annoyed groan to leave your mouth.

''What are you doing?'' you asked as he stood up, licking his lips

''I told you that I would stop if you moved your hands didn't I?'' he said in a low tone of voice

''Please don't do this to me'' you begged as your body cried out for more ''I'm sorry. I promise I won't touch you again please just fuck me daddy, I need it so bad''

''Is that so?'' he asked as he started to flick one of your nipples with his thumb, sending a shiver through your body before stepping back from you and undressing himself. It was torture not being able to touch him and his toned, tight body did nothing to ease your suffering.

''Have you learned your lesson baby girl?'' Roman asked as he slowly edged towards you

You nodded your head ''Yes I have. I promise'' you replied as he grabbed hold of your waist, lifting you up and carrying you over to the bed, lowing you down gently

''Well then.......i guess you've been punished enough'' he said as he grabbed hold of his member, rubbing it up against your already sensitive clit as he leant over you, placing a soft kiss on your lips as he slowly pushed into you. 

You gasped and moaned loudly as he started to thrust into you at a rapid pace, his mouth pressing up against your ear ''You can touch me now''. 

Your arms immediately made there way around his neck, your finger nails digging into his caramel skin as he began to roll his hips 

''You like that baby girl?'' he asked as your eyes shut tightly and waves of pleasure washed over your body

''Yes.......oh fuck yeah daddy'' you gasped, panting underneath him as your hips came in contact with his

A deep moan left Roman's lips and you knew that he was close as his thrusts began to get sloppy, your stomach knotting and your body shaking as your orgasm washed over you. 

''Ahhh I'm gonna -'' 

Your orgasm consumed your body before you could finish your sentence and you clung onto Roman for support as you road out your high, feeling him release into you moments later as he rested his elbows either side of your body and kissed you lovingly, pulling out of you gently and collapsing beside you on the bed as you both caught your breath.

''I- I love you Aaliyah'' Roman uttered between breaths

A wide smile spread across your face and you turned towards him, your finger gently stroking the skin on his cheek 

''I love you too Roman'' you replied, knowing that he had forgotten all about your earlier argument after he worked out all his frustrations on you


	11. Seeing You Again

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You had promised yourself that you would go to a WWE show one day and you had been saving up in order to do so, and you could hardly contain your excitement once that day finally came. You were hoping to see one WWE Superstar in particular; Roman Reigns. You and he were once good friends, you met each other when he was still playing professional football and you quickly formed a close bond. You were inseparable for years and it wasn't until he got into wrestling that you lost contact. You assumed that he simply got bored of you and just chose not to speak to you any more, but it still hurt to think that everything you once shared was now gone. You cared for him a lot and you missed him badly.

\---------------------------------------------

You waited patiently as the show got underway and the main event drew closer. Roman Reigns vs. Bray Wyatt had been announced on the titantron and your heart started to race as you heard his music hit, a spot light highlighting his arrival straight across from you. You nearly fell off your chair when you got a chance to finally get a good look at him. He had changed a lot since you last saw him. He was leaner, more muscular and even more handsome than you could ever remember him being. For a few short seconds you felt like you and Roman were the only ones in the room as his eyes fell onto you, causing those all too familiar butterflies to appear in your stomach once again. He always seemed to have that effect on you, and he had the power to turn your body to jelly from just one of his smiles.

You watched his match intently, scared to even blink in case you missed a second of his mesmerizing presence. It had been too long; way too long but as much as you wanted to shout out to him you were also more than content with just being able to watch him. 

Just as you were leaving the arena you were approached by a man with a WWE Staff member ID hung around his neck "Miss (Y/L/N)?" he said as he pulled you to one side

"Yes" you replied, nervous that you had done something wrong

"Come this way please Miss. There's someone backstage that would like to see you" he said as he lead you behind a curtain and down a large corridor. 

The eyes of the wrestlers that you had just seen perform were all on you as you passed them and you were growing increasingly anxious until you saw him appear in front of you, his face still as warm and friendly as you remembered it to be from years ago.

"Oh my god (Y/N)!! It really is you" Roman gasped as he rushed towards you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into him

The thick sent of his cologne filled your nostrils and you shut your eyes as you leant your head against his broad chest, feeling so safe and comforted by his embrace. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Roman asked, grabbing hold of your arms and pulling you away from him slightly so that he could look at you

"I-I don't know......i guess I just didn't want to trouble you" you replied

"You could never trouble me baby girl. God! I've missed you so much" he said placing a soft kiss onto your forehead

"You. You have?" you asked

"Off course I have" Roman replied, placing his finger underneath your chin and lifting your head up to look at you in your eyes

Your eyes glistened as you looked at him and your breath shook a little as it left your mouth. Everything about this whole situation was so overwhelming to you and you never imagined that you would speak to him again; let alone have him within touching distance of you.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked with a slight laugh

"Uh yeah. I'm just. I didn't think that I would ever-" you stuttered

"Come with me" Roman interrupted, taking hold of your hand and leading you into his locker room

Once you were inside he gestured for you to sit down on the couch and you did so, your eyes scanning the room nervously as he sat down beside you and took hold of your hand again, the skin on skin contact causing a shiver to run through your body.

"I want to apologize for breaking contact with you all those years ago. I was having trouble in my personal life and I needed to change my number. It wasn't until I did so that I realized that I lost your number in the process'' Roman explained ''I've been wanting to talk to you for so long now, but I had no way of doing it and I hoped and prayed that someday I would get to see you again" 

Roman's worlds were causing your heart swell in your chest and you couldn't help but grin like an idiot as you shamelessly starred at him like a love-struck teenager. 

"Have you got your phone with you?" you said, managing to concentrate for just a second as he let go of your hand and walked over to his bag to fetch his phone, handing it to you with a confused look on his face. 

You took it from him and typed your number into his contact list under the nickname that he used to call you when you first became friends. "Well now you have it again" you said, handing him his phone back with a smile

Roman took the phone from you and looked at the screen, a smile spreading across his face "I sure" he said, taking note of the name you had put above your number "Um can I tell you something (Y/N)?" Roman asked a few seconds later

"Sure" you replied

"And will you promise me that you won't hate me when I tell you?" Roman pressed

"I promise" you said. You could never hate him, ever!

"Okay. Um. So I've never stopped thinking about you and I guess you could say that its felt like I've had something missing in my life for years now. I'm in my dream career, I've got some great friends and a family that adores me, but I still feel like somethings missing and when I'm with you I don't have that feeling anymore'' He confessed ''You are what's been missing in my life (Y/N), you are my missing piece and I don't ever want to lose you again" 

"I don't want to lose you again either Roman" you replied

"I love you" Roman said as he slowly leant into you, his mouth pressing up against yours as he gave you the most gentle kiss you had ever received.

"I love you too" you gasped as you pulled back from each other

"Look I've got to go but I promise you that I will never let you get away from me again. Keep your phone close by baby girl because I will be contacting you very soon" Roman said as he stood up and offered his hand out to you, grabbing hold of it and pulling you up off the couch with little effort as he wrapped his arms around your waist and cuddled you one last time before he disappeared down the corridor.

You let out a sigh and slowly walked towards the exit of the arena, taking in the fresh air as you stepped outside and felt your phone buzz in your pocket.

_Now you've got mine shorty xx_

The text brought a smile to your face and you made your way back home, with new found hope about what your future had in store with Roman by your side.


	12. New Year Proposal

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

Roman had been wanting to propose to you for a long time now, but a combination of timing, his busy schedule and his own nerves had so far prevented him from actually asking you. You had been together for 3 years now and he couldn't ever imagine his life without you in it; but he still felt anxious about asking you to be his wife.

Despite all the years you had been together; the two of you had barely discussed marriage and he wasn't even sure if it was something you wanted out of life; sure you loved him, and never wanted to lose him but being a wife of a professional wrestler had it's downfalls; and not seeing each other for months on end was one of them.

..............................

You and Roman were getting ready to attend a New Year's party and you smoothed down the front of your dress as you stared at your reflection in your bedroom mirror

''You look beautiful baby'' Roman complimented as he appeared behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head in the crook of your neck

''Thanks handsome. You don't look to shabby yourself'' you replied with a smile, turning around to meet his gaze and rest your head up against his chest

He hadn't been acting like himself lately and you had picked up on it straight away

''Are you alright?'' you asked, looking up at him

''I'm fine'' he replied

''Sure you are baby'' you said, unconvinced

You knew he was lying but you decided not to argue with him. You knew he would tell you when he was ready so you just dropped it, figuring that you would just ask him again once you got home tonight.

[A few hours later]

The room was full of holiday cheer and the air was thick with alcohol and laughter, parties weren't usually your thing and you would have much rather spend New Years Eve watching a movie and cuddling up with Roman on the couch; but it was Seth's party and you just couldn't let him down. As the clock approached midnight you stepped outside for a breath of fresh air and were quickly joined by Roman. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his side, kissing the top of your head and engulfing you in his strong arms as you shared a tender moment on the balcony of Seth's house

''(Y/N)?'' Roman whispered after a few minutes of contented silence

''Yeah?'' you replied looking at him

Your birthday had passed and Christmas had already come and gone, 2016 was rapidly approaching and it was now or never.

''Baby. I love you so much and I never want to live my life without you in it. When your not around me I'm lost, your my missing piece, my perfect match and I want to spend the rest of my years with you by my side'' Roman said as he suddenly reached into his back pocket and knelt down on one knee

Your heart began to beat out of your chest and you suddenly found it hard to breath as you realized what was happening. Now his strange behavior made perfect sense.

''(Y/F/N) Will you marry me?''

You could faintly hear everyone counting down to the new year from inside and tears began to build up in your eyes as you shook your head up and down frantically, words failing you as you began to cry tears of joy. Fireworks began to go off behind you and everyone cheered and wished each other a happy new year.

Roman stood back up and gently slid the ring onto your finger, lifting you up off your feet and spinning you around as you clung onto him and giggled. He couldn't have chose a more perfect moment and you kissed each other as the fireworks displayed continued behind you. In that moment nothing else mattered; the guests, the fireworks, the loud music; all of it was insignificant in comparison to what had just happened. Roman gently placed you back onto your feet and he held you closely as you both watched the rest of the display

''I love you baby girl'' he whispered, his mouth directly pressed up against your neck as he left a soft kiss on your skin

''I love you too'' you replied as you leant into him and he began to slowly rock you in his arms

You could have stayed outside on the balcony forever and time seemed to stand still for a moment as the fireworks stopped and everyone made there way back inside. The ring was beautiful and you couldn't have asked for a future husband in the form of Roman. You weren't sure what 2016 had in store for you both but as off right now you couldn't be happier.

 


	13. No Place Like Home

**—————————————————————————————**

**Based on this request by fearless-xarria:**

 

—————————————————————————————

You starred at the alarm clock on the bedside table, sighing as it read 2.30am. You couldn't sleep properly when Roman wasn't there with you and he wasn't due back for another week. The bed felt so empty without him laying beside you, his comforting arms were no longer draped around your waist and you even found yourself missing his loud snoring as you counted down the days until you were reunited. Your house was way to quite without him in it. He wasn't around to make you laugh, drive you crazy and make you mad all at the same time. 

_I miss you :-(_

you texted, wishing the hours away as you spent another long night alone in front of the TV

 _I know baby. I miss you too <3_ 

He replied, seconds later

_Sleeping just isn't the same without you by my side xx_

you admitted

_I know._ _Won't be long now baby, another few days and i'll be home xx_

he assured

_I can't wait xx_

you replied

_Neither can i ;-)_

Many nights were spent like this, texting or calling Roman just to get yourself through. You had never loved anyone as much as you loved him and what you didn't know was that Roman was already on his way home

\-----------------------------------------------

[The next day]

You were awoken from your sleep by the sound of someone banging on your door. You sat up and groaned as you saw what time it was only 7.00am. You had eventually managed to drift off at around 5.00am so you were not pleased about being woke up. The alarm clock lit up the room with a harsh red light and you pulled yourself out of bed to answer the door, searching for your slippers and gown as you willed your eyes to stay open long enough to get rid of whoever it was that was bothering you. You shuffled to the door and opened it without even looking through the peep hole

''Surprise!!''

Your sleepy eyes widened with shock and you jumped into Roman's arms, knocking him backwards slightly with the force as you clung onto him

''I guess you missed me huh?'' Roman laughed as you began to shower his face with kisses, familiarizing yourself with his features as your hands caressed his face.

''You know i did'' you replied as you wrapped your arms around his neck and planted a tender kiss on his lips

''Did i wake you?'' Roman asked as he carried you into the house, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot

''Yeah. But i'm glad you did'' you replied as you held onto him, refusing to let go off him as he walked over to the couch and gently placed you down on it

  -----------------------------------------------  

\- Roman's POV -

I quickly took a shower and got changed into some comfortable clothes, pulling my hair back into a low bun as the smell of bacon and pancakes filled my nostrils.

''I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T ATE BECAUSE I'VE MADE YOU SOME BREAKFAST'' (Y/N) shouted from the kitchen

Yep. It was defiantly good to be home.


	14. Crossed Wires

**—————————————————————————————**

**Based on this request by jadedtinks:**

—————————————————————————————

You starred down at the positive pregnancy test in your hand, unsure of how to feel about it. You had been having symptoms for a while now and you had secretly prepared yourself for the inevitable, but it still didn't stop you from feeling a little shocked at the news. You and Roman had only been dating for a few years and you weren't sure about how he would react to your pregnancy. You grabbed your phone from your back pocket and starred down at Roman's number, wondering if you should call or text him.  _What if he didn't take it well? What if he was annoyed or angry?_

Your nerves eventually got the better of you and you texted Seth instead

_Seth. I'm freaking out :-(_

 Seth was one of your best friends and you could trust him with anything

_Why What's wrong?_

he replied minutes later

_I'm pregnant_

you typed

_You are!! That's great :-D_ _Wait. Why are you freaking out?_

You spent the next 10 minutes texting back and forth and you arranged to meet up to talk to him in person. If anyone could put your mind at ease and talk some sense into you it was Seth.

\- Roman's POV -

I arrived home but (Y/N) was no where to be found. She had been acting strange lately, distant and secretive and her and Seth had been in almost constant contact with each other. I couldn't help but think that they were hiding something from me and earlier I followed Seth to a diner and watched as he and (Y/N) had lunch together. He kept touching her and she kept smiling at him, the longer I stood there, the angrier I got as it soon became obvious that they were having some kind of affair.

\-----------------------------------------------

You arrived back home after having lunch with Seth and saw Roman sitting on the couch, his suitcase placed next to him as he starred blankly at the TV screen

"Hi babe" you said as you shut the door behind you

"When were you going to tell me (Y/N)?" he replied

You could clearly tell that he was angry from the tone of his voice 

''Tell you what?" you asked as you made your way towards him

"Don't act dumb. I know about you and Seth" he snapped

"What about me and Seth!?" you replied, confused

"You're fucking him aren't you?. You've been cheating on me. With him!!" Roman yelled

"No-"

"Don't fucking lie to me. I saw it with my own eyes" Roman interrupted

"Saw what? Nothing's going on!" you said. 

Tears began to well up in your eyes and you were getting more and more frustrated as Roman refused to listen to anything you said

"Am I not enough for you anymore? Did I not treat you right or something? What did I do?'' Roman stood to his feet and began to mumble under his breath, pacing back and forth

''Roman please" you said as you placed a hand on his shoulder

He shook your hand off him and your heart sunk at his rejection "I love you (Y/N)!! Why him? Of all people-"

"Roman nothing is going on between me and Seth. We're just friends" you explained

"Then why all the sneaking around?, why all the secrecy and the constant texting and calling?" Roman asked

"I was freaking out and I needed to talk-"

"About what!?'' Roman interjected ''What couldn't you talk to me about huh? I'm your boyfriend (Y/N) you're suppose to be able to talk to me about anything''

''I'm sorry I just panicked" you whispered

"WHY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING O-"

"I'M PREGNANT!!" you yelled

The room fell silent and you watched as Roman's facial expression softened. His whole body relaxing as he starred at you, completely lost for words.

"I know I should have told you but I panicked and I just needed to talk to someone, and you weren't here so Seth was the first person I thought of" you explained. 

You slowly made your way towards him and reached for his hand, feeling it shake slightly as you placed your hand in his 

"I met up with him earlier and he spent the whole time trying to convince me to tell you, insisting that you would be pleased with the news and that I had nothing to worry about"

"He was right" Roman confirmed, his voice barely louder than a whisper 

"He was?" you asked

Roman nodded and gently pulled you into him, wrapping his arms around you as he held you close to him "I'm so sorry baby girl. I thought I had lost you and it scared me" he whispered

"I'd never leave you Roman. I love you" you replied as you rested your head up against his chest


	15. Double Trouble

—————————————————————————————

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

—————————————————————————————

''Not long now baby'' Roman said as he placed a hand on your swollen stomach, lightly stroking it, hoping to feel one of the twins kick against his hand

''Nope any day now I hope'' you replied with a smile

You were 9 months pregnant with twin girls and you and Roman couldn't have been any happier. Excitement wasn't even the word for how you felt, the nursery was ready, you had everything you needed and now you it was just a waiting game. ''I wonder who they'll look like?'' you mumbled as you placed your hand over Roman's

''Well all I know is if they have your personality, I'm in trouble'' Roman replied

''Whatever Mr. Reigns'' you said rolling your eyes as you remembered back to when you got told you were expecting twins

_*Flashback*_

_You were having a routine scan at the hospital when the room was suddenly filled with the sound of two distinctive heartbeats. Roman had managed to get the time off to go with you and for a few minutes you starred at each other in complete shock. Maybe you were hearing things, maybe the machine was playing up, you didn't know what to think and Roman looked just as confused as his eyes drifted from you onto the screen in front of him_

_''Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Reigns. Your having twins'' The Sonographer said with a smile_

_''Twins!!'' you repeated, unable to believe what you had just heard_

_When you got pregnant it was such a blessing and you never expected to be told that you were having more than one child, It wasn't something you were prepared for._

_''Wow'' Roman said as he stood up and kissed you on the forehead_

_''Would you like to know the sex?'' The sonographer asked_

_You and Roman both nodded eagerly and waited patiently as she pressed a few buttons of the ultra sound machine and re positioned the transducer '_ _'You have two perfectly healthy baby girls'' She said_

_You and Roman looked at each other and you both had the widest smiles that you could manage spread across your faces.'_ _'Two babies Vivian. Two!'' Roman said, still in disbelief as you settled your head down onto the pillow underneath you and starred back up at the screen._

''Remember when we found out we were having twins?'' you asked as you looked up at him

''Yeah I almost died of shock'' Roman recalled

''Me too'' you said with a giggle ''I remember we had to scramble around to get two of everything''

''Yeah and I remember rushing out in the middle of the night to get you ice cream and pickles because you were having a craving'' Roman said

''Ouch'' you moaned, arching your back slightly

''What's wrong!!'' Roman asked jumping to his feet ''Are you-''

''No. One of the babies just kicked me in the ribs'' you replied taking hold of Roman's hand and placing it over the area in question

He knelt down beside you, smiling as he felt a strong kick against his hand ''Wow this little one's got quite a kick on her'' Roman said as he lowered his head down against your stomach

''Tell me about it'' you muttered, winching slightly

''Now listen here little one. This is your daddy and It's not nice to kick your mummy like that, you hear me?'' Roman cooed before leaving a gentle kiss on your stomach

You laughed and breathed a sigh of relief as the kicks suddenly stopped ''Well. It seems like someone's a daddy's girl'' you smiled, shaking your head at Roman

''You think so?'' he asked, looking up at you, one of his hands still resting on the spot where one of the babies just kicked

''I know so!'' you replied ''The kicks stopped when you told her off''

Roman stood up to his feet and settled down beside you on the couch ''Well daddy's girl or not. Your still my number one girl and I can't wait for us to complete our family with these two terrors'' he said, kissing you on the lips

''Neither can I'' you agreed as you rested your head on his chest and shut your eyes

——————————————–

[Three weeks later]

You were now three weeks overdue and staying with Roman's parents in Florida. Roman had to go back to work and you had agreed to stay with them so that you weren't by yourself. They were so helpful and you were glad of there company in the condition you were in. Roman had been calling and texting you non-stop since he left and you wanted him there at the birth but you had also accepted the fact that he would inevitably miss the it. It was at times like this that you really resented his job, but you had to keep reminding yourself that he was doing it for you and your twins.

"You alright sweetie?'' You were sat by yourself in the living room of Roman's parent's house, deep in thought when Lisa [Roman's mum] walked in, carrying two mugs of tea in her hand

''I guess" you said with a shrug as she handed you one of the mugs "I just wish that Roman could be here"

"I know. We all do sweetie but that's the way life goes sometimes" she said with a friendly smile "I know it's not the same, but we're all here for you and we're not going to let you do this alone" she added

"Thanks" you smiled as you took a sip of your tea

Lisa placed a hand on your bump and let out a sigh "When are you two gonna come and meet us all huh?" she cooed

"I think there just too comfortable in there" you laughed

  ——————————————–  

You had been finding it hard to sleep lately and tonight was no exception, you had been tossing and turning for hours but still couldn't get to sleep, the bed sheets were in a lump at the bottom of the bed the ceiling fan was on the highest speed. Florida was hot at the best times but being pregnant meant that you were constantly sweating. You looked across at the clock on the bedside table and sighed as it read 2.30am, you rested your head on the pillow and shut your eyes, trying your best to get some sleep. After an hour you stood up to go to the bathroom but were stopped in your tracks by a sharp jolt of pain rushing through you and the feel of something wet trickling down your leg. You looked down to see that your waters had broke and managed to sit back down onto the side of the bed

"LISA, SIKA, SOMEONE HELP ME!!" you yelled as another sharp pain shot through your stomach

Lisa and Sika's room was closest to yours and they were the first to come running in to you "What's happened!! What's wrong?" Patricia asked as she made her way towards you

"My waters....just broke. I think the babies.....are coming" you managed, breathing through the pain

"Right. Okay Don't panic" she said as she knelt down beside you and ordered Sika to fetch your overnight bag and get the car started.

Luckily the nearest hospital wasn't far from there house and she helped you to your feet, holding onto you as she lead you outside, placing a coat over your shoulder as you stepped outside "Someone call Roman. Someone needs to tell him" you winched

"Don't worry sweetie someone will tell him. Just concentrate on yourself right now" Lisa soothed as she helped you into the car and quickly jumped into the passenger seat.

You concentrated on breathing through the contractions and before you knew it you had arrived at the hospital where you were quickly rushed into the maternity ward

\- Roman's POV -

I got out the shower to find that I had 10 missed calls on my phone. I saw that they were all from my brother and I immediately started to panic as I realized that something must of happened to Vivian. I paced impatiently as I waited for Matt to answer the phone "Hey. I was in the shower, what's happened?" I quickly asked straight after I heard him say hello

"It's Vivian. She's gone into labor" he replied

"What!!" I almost yelled

"She's at the hospital right now but that's all I know. We're waiting for an update" Matt explained

"Keep me updated" I said before hanging up

I needed to be there. I needed to be there with Vivian and the twins.

——————————————–

[A few hours later]

You were completely exhausted but were reluctant to shut your eyes. You had just given birth to two beautiful baby girls but you felt lost without Roman

"Try and get some rest. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes" The nurse said as she wrote something down and placed the clipboard into a slot at the end of your bed.

You smiled at her and gazed down at the two newborns by your side. They were wrapped in a brown blanket and were clinging onto each other, sleeping peacefully. 

\- Roman's POV -

After calling in a few favors and getting a lift from several co-workers I eventually managed to get to the hospital. Thankfully Raw was not to far from where me and my parent's lived and when I explained my situation to my boss, he let me take the night off. My phone buzzed as I sprinted to the maternity ward

 _The twins have been born and everyone is doing fine_ Matt texted

I wasn't sure if it was just me but the hospital corridors seemed endlessly long and I walked as fast as my legs would take me, sighing with relief as I spotted my mother, father and brother sitting down outside on of the rooms. My mum quickly spotted me and started to run towards me, throwing her arms around me, tears running down her face as she smiled widely

"There here Roman. Their finally here" she gushed as I kissed her on the cheek

"Congratulations Son" My father said, shaking my hand as my brother patted me on the back

"Is she okay. Has anyone been in there yet?" I asked as I looked through the window and saw Vivian sleeping

"No. We've been asked to let her rest" My mother replied

A nurse that was in there with her spotted me and smiled, making her way towards the door "Are you Mr. Reigns?" She whispered, peeping her head around the door

"Yeah. Can I see them?" I asked eagerly

"Yes you can. Your wife is asleep right now but you can come and meet your daughters" she replied, opening the door up for me

I rushed over to her and gently placed a kiss on her forehead, trying my best not to wake her up as I sat down beside her, reaching my hand into the cot that was placed by her bed. A rush of emotions washed over me as I starred down at my two newborn daughters, they were perfect and I was so relieved that they were finally here and were healthy. At that moment, nothing else mattered and I didn't even notice that the nurse had re-entered the room until she spoke to me

"Congratulations Mr. Reigns" She whispered, trying not to wake Vivian

"Thank you" I replied with a smile

——————————————–

You were woken from your brief sleep by the sound of someone speaking. You slowly opened your eyes and felt someone grab hold of your hand "Hey baby"

"Roman!?''

''I couldn't miss this for the world. There beautiful Vivian, perfect" Roman said as he placed a kiss on my cheek

"Mrs. Reigns now that your awake I need to ask you if it is alright for your family and friends to come in and meet the babies, they've been waiting patiently for quite a while now" The nurse said with a smile

"Friends?" I asked as I looked up at Roman

"Yeah. I hitched a lift with a few guys from work and they wanted to meet the twins" Roman explained

"It's fine. Let them in" you said, fighting to keep your eyes open

"Sleep baby. I'm not going anywhere" Roman whispered as he pecked you softly on the lips


	16. His Baby Girl

**—————————————————————————————**

**Based on this request by @thebish12:**

—————————————————————————————

Just thinking about Roman brought all the pain flooding back, but you couldn't help but think about him whenever you looked at your Daughter. She had his eyes, his smile, even his personality and you couldn't help but think about what your life would have been like if things had ended differently between the two of you. You met Roman in collage and he completely swept you off your feet, he was the first man you ever loved and he had taken your virginity. You thought that you would be with together forever but then he broke up with you and your whole world fell apart. 

You didn't eat, you didn't sleep, you were lost and then your whole life got flipped upside down. Then you found out you were pregnant and it forced you to pull yourself together and be strong for the sake of your baby. Now three years had passed and you had your own flat, a stable job and a happy and healthy three year old. You were currently due to meet a friend at the park and were strapping Grace into her pushchair, wrapping a blanket around her legs as she giggled and kicked her legs excitedly

"Can we get ice cream mummy?" She asked as you grabbed your handbag and started to push her towards the door

"Maybe sweetie. If you're good" you replied as you text your friend, telling her that you were on your way

"Yay" she screeched as you left the house and headed for the park

\---------------------------------------

You had been at the park for a few hours, chatting with your friend as Grace played with some of the other kids a few yards away from you. It was pretty hot out and you were relieved when you saw an ice cream van parked at the side of the park

"Can you keep an eye on Grace for me?" you asked, looking over at your friend as you stood to your feet

"Sure" she smiled

"I'm gonna go and get her an ice cream. Do you want one?" you asked

"No i'm fine thanks" she replied as she made her way over to your daughter

You got yourself and your daughter and ice cream and concentrated on not dropping them as you slowly made your way back to them.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry" you said as you bumped into someone, smearing strawberry sauce all over their vest

"That's alright. There's no harm done" His voice was the first thing you recognized and you silently prayed for it not to be him as you gradually looked up at his face. His frame was a lot larger than you remembered and he now had a sleeve tattoo 

"Aisha?"

You were completely in shock. You never thought you'd ever see him again, but here he was. Right in front of you, in your local park. You froze to the spot, unable to even speak as you starred at him in disbelief

"Mummy Mummy" Grace yelled as she ran towards you

You dragged your eyes away from Roman and smiled down at your daughter "What's up Princess?" you asked

"I swung really high and I didn't fall" she replied proudly

"Wow that's amazing baby. Why don't you go and sit with Gemma and eat your ice cream" you said, handing her her ice cream as she smiled and ran back to your friend

You could see Roman starring at her with interest and you just wanted the ground to swallow you up and get you out of this whole situation 

"You look great Aisha" Roman said after a few seconds of silence "Motherhood obviously agrees with you"

"Thanks" you replied

You didn't know what else to say. It had been so long since you had seen him and although he had broke your heart, you would be lying if you said that you didn't still love him. You had a child together, and he didn't even know. 

"She's beautiful" Roman said shaking you out of your thoughts

"Huh?" you replied

"Your daughter. She's beautiful" Roman repeated

"Oh. Thank you" you smiled

"How old is she?" he asked

"She's three" you answered

As soon as the words left your mouth you regretted it and you could tell by Roman's facial expression that it had just dawned on him that your daughter could be his.

"What are you doing here Roman?" you quickly asked

"Truthfully?" he asked

You nodded 

"I wanted to see you. I promised myself that the next time I was in the neighborhood, I would come and see you,and here I am''

''Just like that! After all these years?" you replied, starting to get angry "After you left me with no explanation, all by myself with your chi-"

"Wait a second" Roman interrupted "Are you trying to tell me that she is my daughter?" Roman said, gesturing to Grace who was sat next to your friend, happily eating her ice cream

You could hardly breath and you absent mindedley dropped the ice cream you were holding, starring up at Roman in a daze as he waited for an answer. In desperation you walked away from him, speed walking towards your friend and daughter when you felt him grab hold of your arm, gently turning you around 

"Please just tell me Aisha. Is she my daughter?" Roman asked, his eyes pleading

You nodded at him and began to cry, just being near him again stirred up all the old emotions that you had thought so hard to keep at bay for all these years 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roman asked

"I'm sorry. I was a mess when you left me and I panicked. I did what I had to do and I just got on with things. I never meant to keep it from you" you rambled

Without even thinking, Roman pulled you into him, throwing his arms around you and holding onto you tightly.  

''I'm so sorry for leaving you the way i did. We were so young and i was so messed up. I didn't know what i wanted out of life and i didn't want to drag you down with me. You were too good for me'' he whispered "I never stopped loving you" he added as you daughter ran back over to you

"Mummy who is this?" she asked, looking up at Roman 

Roman crouched down to her level "I'm Roman, your mummy's friend" he said with a warm smile

She took a moment to think and then smiled back at him "I'm nearly four" she announced

"Are you now" Roman replied, laughing lightly "And what's your name angel?" he asked

"Grace" she replied

Seeing them together was so surreal and you felt bad that your daughter had no idea that the man she was talking to was indeed her father. And you could tell by the look in Roman's eyes that he was already infatuated by her.

"We've got to go soon sweetie. Go and get your stuff together" you said as you daughter did what she was told and ran back to your friend

"Look, I know that your probably overwhelmed right now but I'd like to continue seeing Grace" Roman said, his eyes fixed on his daughter as she was greeted by your friend

"Thanks. For stepping in just then, I didn't know what to say to her when she asked me who you were" you replied, ignoring what he had just said to you

"Aisha" Roman replied, tearing his eyes away from Grace to raise an eyebrow at you "Please don't ignore me. I'm asking to be a part of our daughters life''

You let out a sigh ''I know you are and I don't mean to ignore you. Everything's just happened all at once and I just so confused right now" you admitted

"Look" Roman said as he grabbed something from his back pocket "Here's my number. Keep in touch and we can sort something out''

You took the piece of paper from his hand and smiled at him weakly ''Okay" you mumbled before walking away from him

\---------------------------------------

[A few days later]

After taking a few days to think you sat down with your daughter and explained to her that your friend was actually her father. At first she was confused but after explaining to her that he was very busy and traveled a lot she seemed to understand; for now. You figured that you would tell her about her father if and when she asked you about him, but now things had changed and despite her age, you thought it was best to be truthful with her and come clean about who Roman really was. 

You had arranged for Roman to come round after Grace got back from pre-school and you were more than a little nervous as you waited for him to arrive. You started to clean the house, desperate for something to occupy your mind but you soon realized that you couldn't concentrate on anything. He still had a certain affect on you and you hated him for it. After all these years he had no right to make you feel so nervous, so scared and so excited all at the same time; but he did.

The doorbell rang and without even thinking, you answered the door, opening it to find Roman standing in front of you. Three hours early and looking better than you have ever seen him look.

"Hey. I know I'm early but can I come in?" He said

"Um. Yeah sure" you replied, opening the door for him. 

You lead him into the lounge and he sat down beside you on the couch, an awkward silence filling the room as you stared at each other 

"Do you want something to drink?" you eventually asked, standing to your feet

Roman took hold of your arm "No" he said, pulling you back down beside him "I wanted to talk to you about something''

''Okay" you replied nervously

"Everything I said to you at the park. I meant every word. I didn't just say it because I found out about Grace, I really do care about you still and I've really do still love you. To be honest, I never stopped'' 

If you were being honest, you still loved him to, but you were also scared. Scared that if you let him back in, he would just leave you again 

''Aisha?" Roman whispered

"I don't know what to say Roman" you replied

"You don't have to say anything, if you don't feel the same way th-"

"I do" you interrupted "But I'm scared. I'm scared that you're gonna leave me again" you admitted

Roman edged closer to you and cupped your face with his hands "I wouldn't do that to you again. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life" He whispered, leaning in slowly

Your brain was screaming at you to pull away, slap him, kick him out but you couldn't, you wanted to kiss him, hold him, you just wanted him. Your fingers tangled in his hair as his lips pressed up against yours and it wasn't long before the kiss got heated, both of you falling into a familiar rhythm as tongues came into play. As the minutes passed, clothes started to get ripped off and before long you were both naked, your bodies tangled with each other as he hovered above you on the couch.

"Your body is just as perfect as I remember it" Roman gasped, breaking the kiss

"And yours is a lot better than I remember it" you replied with a giggle, as your finger tips lightly dug into the abs on his torso

He smiled and leaned over you, fetching a condom from the back pocket of his jeans before tearing it open with his teeth and rolling it onto his hardened member, your eyes devouring the sight as you bit your lip. He positioned himself between your legs and you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him into you as your mouths found each other again, your moan being muffled by the kiss as he slowly slid into you. Your grip on his hair tightened as he started to pound into you, the feeling of him being inside you again after all these years was overwhelming and you suddenly wondered how you had coped without him. He was your first and no one else had ever compared to him since.

A series of low groans started to leave Roman's mouth and he began to lace your jawline and neck with kisses, not forgetting where your sweet spot was as he began to suck on it, making you whimper 

"Roman! Oh God" you moaned as his paced quickened, his thrusts becoming sloppy as you both drew closer to your climax, your nails digging into the skin on his back as waves of pleasure washed through your body.

"Shit baby" Roman moaned, the both of you reaching your peak together as he stilled inside of you 

The two of you lead there for a few moments, catching your breath as the realization of what just happened dawned on you. 

"Aisha?" Roman whispered after a few minutes

"Yeah?'' you gasped

''I really do love you" He replied

\---------------------------------------

It was 3.55pm and you and Roman were now waiting outside of the pre-school building for Grace. You had told him that Grace knew who he was and you could tell he was a little nervous as you stood hand in hand next to the other parents 

"Just be yourself Roman. Relax" you said, squeezing his hand

He smiled at you but before he could answer you, Grace came running towards him, jumping into his arms, wrapping her little arms around his neck

"Hey there little lady" he giggled as she clung onto him

"You alright baby?" you asked

She nodded and looked at Roman "You're not going to leave us again are you Daddy?" she eventually asked, causing your heart to break a little

"No baby. I'll never leave you again i promise" Roman replied as he held her close to him, looking at you "Your stuck with me now" he added, grabbing back hold of your hand as you made your way back home


	17. Daddy's Girl

—————————————————————————————

  
**Based on this request by MissBabyGirl.xo:**

—————————————————————————————

Irene bit down lightly on the end of her pencil as Mr. Reigns spoke to the class, her eyes slowly scanning every inch of his body as his deep voice echoed around the small room. She wasn't listening to a word he was saying, she couldn't because all she could think about was that in a matter of minutes she would be alone with him. Mr. Reigns had been tutoring her after school for a few months now and what had started off as an innocent attempt to improve her English, had now turned into something a lot more 'extracurricular'. 

They both knew what they were doing was wrong, but neither one of them could resist the other, their secret game of cat and mouse simply too thrilling and pleasurable for either one of them to stop. What had started out as stolen glances and smiles had soon turned into flirty conversations and inappropriate touching, it had all happened so fast and before either one of them knew what was happening they were engaging in kinky, sordid sex sessions in his classroom. The risk of getting caught seemingly adding to the thrill of it all. She had called him 'daddy' during their third encounter and although it was just a slip of the tongue it was clear that Mr. Reigns had no problem at all with it, even accommodating her Daddy Kink.

Irene's eyes followed him as he finished up the class, smiling as they made brief eye contact, Mr. Reigns sitting down in his chair as her fellow class members left the room. 

''Shut the door and then come over her baby girl'' Mr. Reigns said, seconds after the last student stepped outside the room

His voice laced with authority as Irene did what she was told, obediently shutting and locking the door before sashaying her way over to him, coming to a holt just in front of him, eagerly awaiting his next command.

''Come and sit on Daddy's lap'' he said, pushing his chair away from his desk with his feet as he lightly tapped his knee 

Letting out a sigh of approval as Irene sat down, her legs extending over his lap as she looked up at him innocently 

''So miss bae'' Roman uttered, his hand slowly trailing up her thigh ''Have you been a good girl and done all the homework I set you?'' he asked

''Yes'' she replied, nodding her head at him

''Good. And have you been practicing the sentences I gave you?'' Mr. Reigns asked

Irene nodded for the second time 

''Very good. But I couldn't help but notice that you weren't paying attention during my class earlier and I don't like it when I get ignored'' Mr. Reigns pointed out, his slightly harsher tone exciting Irene slightly

''I'm sorry Daddy'' Irene replied, completely on her own accord

She knew how much Mr. Reigns loved being called Daddy and judging by the tent in his dress pants, it was already having a certain affect on him

''Well I appreciate your apology baby girl but I don't want a verbal apology'' Roman uttered as he unbuttoned and zipped his pants, allowing his hardened member to spring free ''I'm gonna have to punish you'' he added as he stood to his feet, un-looping his belt from his pants as Irene watched on ''Turn around and bend over the desk'' Mr. Reigns said as he pulled the belt free from the loops

Irene did what she was told, her whole body buzzing with excitement as Mr. Reigns made his way behind her, one of his hands ascending under her checkered skirt as the other one gripped the leather accessory of his dress pants tightly ''I'm gonna spank you with my belt and your going to count each hit out loud'' Mr. Reigns demanded as the first blow was delivered to Irene's ass

Irene found herself getting more and more turned on with every new hit of Mr. Reigns' belt and by the time he had got to 8 she was moaning and whimpering, begging him for more 

''What do you say baby girl?'' Mr. Reigns asked as the 10th and final blow hit her reddened ass cheeks

''Thank you Daddy'' Irene replied

''Good girl'' Mr. Reigns whispered, his hand cupping and squeezing at the prominent marks on her skin, revealing in the whimpers leaving her mouth.

Irene gasped as she was spun around, her remaining clothing quickly being ripped off her as Mr. Reigns settled himself in between her legs, pulling her legs apart with force as he started to kiss and nip at her neck, his hand traveling down between her legs as he began to tease her through her panties, the friction causing her to moan. 

''Such a filthy little girl Irene. So naughty for Daddy'' Mr. Reigns whispered, his mouth pressed up against her ear as his fingers made their way underneath the elastic of her panties, pulling them down and letting them fall to her ankles as he retrieved a condom from his desk and rolled it onto his manhood, smirking slightly as Irene starred at him, lust and want clear in her eyes as she waited.

Irene knew that Mr. Reigns wasn't going to be gentle with her, she could tell by the way that he was looking at her, and if she was honest; she was glad. He could do no wrong in her eyes and she was more than willing to take whatever he gave to her. Mr. Reigns grabbed hold of her petite frame and lifted her onto the wooden desk, placing one of her legs over his shoulder as he thrust into her roughly, the sudden invasion causing Irene to yell out. His pace was fixed and rapid and Irene clung onto his shoulders desperately as her body pulsed with pleasure. 

''Who makes you feel good huh? Who gives you what you need?'' He asked, his pace not faltering once

''Daddy'' Irene replied

''That's right. You gonna come for me baby? You gonna come for Daddy?'' Mr. Reigns asked, sensing that Irene was close as she wiggled and shook in his arms. 

She nodded frantically, unable to verbalize anything as her orgasm washed over her body, her release causing Mr. Reigns to come just minutes after her as she squeezed him like a vice

''That's right. Make daddy come'' Mr. Reigns gasped as he released into the condom his body stilling before he slowly pulled out of her, removing the condom and placing it in a tissue before disposing it in a nearby bin.

He turned around and smiled, holding his arms out to Irene, who willingly rushed over to him, resting her head up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

''You're such a good girl Irene. Such a good girl for Daddy'' he whispered, before placing a soft kiss to the top of her head


	18. Mr. Right

**————————————————————————————**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

————————————————————————————

Christina stepped inside her hotel room, deflated after yet another disastrous date. She just couldn't seem to catch and break and despite all of his best efforts, every guy that her best friend Roman set her up with, seemed to be a complete moron. If anything her job made it worse. She loved her job and she had been a fan of WWE her whole life, but being well known and recognized by people didn't exactly help her find Mr. Right. Half of the men she had dated just wanted to get her into bed so that they could brag about it to their friends the next day and the other half seemed to be more interested in getting an autograph or selfie from her instead of actually getting to know her. She was just about ready to give up all together and just resign herself to the fact that love obviously wasn't something that was meant for her, but what she didn't know was that Roman was setting her up with the wrong type of guys on purpose because he secretly loved her. 

Christina liked Roman too, she always had done but when they first became friends a few years ago, he was married and she wasn't the type of person to break up a family so she simply pushed her emotions and feelings out of her mind.

\---------------------------------------------

She stepped out of the shower, not realizing that phone had buzzed while she was in the bathroom, she dried herself off and changed into her pajamas, midnight quickly approaching as she blow-dried her hair and brushed her teeth, a knock at the door stopping her just before she could actually get into bed.

"Hey'' 

Roman's presence put and instant smile on her face and she invited him in without hesitation 

''So. How was the date?" he asked as he sat himself down on the nearby couch

She let out a disgruntled groan and flopped herself down on the chair opposite him 

"That bad huh?" he asked

"Yep" she replied

"I'm sorry baby girl. I thought that this one might have been different" Roman answered, a tinge of guilt hitting him in the pit of his stomach as he looked at her, seeing how deflated she was. 

He hated seeing her like this, so unhappy and helpless and he wanted to tell her how he felt but he was scared that she would freak out.

"So did I" Christina answered

"I know I'm not exactly one to talk, what with being newly divorced and everything but maybe you're just looking for Mr. Right in the wrong places'' 

That was Roman's attempt at a hint, suggesting that the perfect man for her might just be someone she already knew, but judging by her expression, Christina didn't really understand where he was coming from

''What do you mean by wrong places? You're the one that suggested all these guys" Christina replied

Roman silently cursed himself "What I mean is that sometimes the perfect person for you is right under your nose"

"Are you drunk?" Christina asked

Roman stood up from the couch "Look, it's getting late and you've obviously had a rough night so I'm gonna let you get to sleep" he said, kissing her on the cheek before making his way over to the door "See you soon baby girl"

"See you soon" Christina replied as he left and shut the door behind him

\---------------------------------------------

[Two weeks later - Monday Night Raw]

Roman and Bray Wyatt had been feuding for months, and Bray had tried every trick in the book to get under Roman's skin, threatening his now ex-wife, his daughter even his best friend Dean, but the one person he had not targeted yet was Christina, but tonight was the night when that would all change.

 After learning about Roman's divorce Bray planned on intimidating the one person left in Roman's life that he truly cared about. The lights went out in the arena and the eerie entrance music of The Wyatt Family blasted through the speakers as Bray made his way to the ring, shadowed by Luke Harper and Braun Strowman, Eric Rowan suspiciously absent as Bray made his way over to the announce table, his cold eyes starring into Christina as he got handed a microphone.

"In the morning two stars will rise, one speaks the truth and the other tells a lie. You know, Roman, you say you want answers, but you having got the capacity to comprehend there meaning.'' 

Bray began to walk back and forth in front of the announcers table as Christina watched on, scared. Bray was dangerous, he was deranged and unpredictable and she was inevitably a target because of her friendship with Roman.

''You remind me of someone, someone I knew a long long time ago" Bray continued "He too was the chosen one; his people, they believed, they believed that he would lead them to paradise. He was chosen and the others was cast aside and now, we know they made the wrong choice.''

Braun and Luke stood nearby, creating a human shield for Bray as he continued to address Roman from ringside 

''And if you don't believe me then all you've got to do is look outside your window to see that this; all of this is no paradise, in fact it's quite the opposite don't you think? Just like you and I Roman; opposites. I am the yin to your yang and we balance this whole thing out and weather your willing to admit it or not we need each other"

Bray made his way closer to Christina "And that's how I knew Roman, that's how I knew that the justice, the true justice that you fought for, it needed to be sought out."

The attack was quick, so quick that Christina didn't even see it coming and before she knew it Bray had hold of her tightly, her body set up for his Sister Abigail finishing move as the crowd booed. As Braun and Luke ran towards the entrance ramp, Christina had no idea what was happening, her eyes closed shut with fear as Bray started laughing, the kiss to her head the last thing she felt before she passed out.

\---------------------------------------------

"He's gone too far this time Dean"

"I know man. Christina's not even a wrestler, she can't defend herself"

Christina tried to open her eyes but couldn't, the sound of Dean and Roman's voices the only thing she could hear as she started to stir. Drifting in and out of consciousness as WWE medics attended to her. After a few hours the medics let her go and Roman took her back to her hotel room, carrying her the whole way and gently placing her down on the bed. He felt so guilty, she had been attacked because of him and although her injuries weren't that serious he still felt awful. The woman he loved and cared about more than anything in this world was hurt because of him.

"I'm so sorry Christina" 

Roman wasn't even sure if she could hear him but he needed to let her know how sorry he was, how terrible he felt. 

"This is all my fault" he said as he gently stroked her cheek, unaware that she could hear everything he was saying "I love you so much" he whispered

On hearing his words she forced out a sound, the din stopping Roman in his tracks as he went to leave "Ro-om-an?"

Her voice brought him back to her side, his body laying down next to her on the bed as she opened her eyes 

"I'm here baby girl. I'm right here" Roman said, stopping her as she tried to sit up "You've got to relax, doctor's orders"

She laid back down and looked up at him, smiling slightly as she reached out to him, placing her hand on the side of his face as she finally managed to get her words out "I love you too Roman"


End file.
